


War

by Ralcemns



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralcemns/pseuds/Ralcemns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the orphan Rey as she discovers a secret ability in the midst of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Star Wars: The Force Awakens AU based on a dream I had. Be prepared for it to have actually nothing to do with the Force and to take place all on the same planet.

Rey was an orphan ever since she could remember. She'd lived in a small village within a desert, barely making a living. She thought that maybe someday, she'd find family.  
One day, coming home after scavenging around for parts, she heard word on the sreets. It was a controversy.  
"I think that the new empire is a good thing," she heard someone say.  
"Yeah, there's all sorts of benefits to it, someone agreed. "More for us poorer folks."  
When Rey finally reached her living place, she tuned into the only radio station in her village on her homemade radio to see what was going on.  
A new empire was promising goods and riches to those who had none, which was a great proposition to those who lived in villages like Rey's. Rey herself, however, saw some problems with what else the new empire was promising.  
The empire would be setting stricter rules, and controlling what people got and when. They were also claiming too much area to rule over: the entire world. It was always the villains in stories that wanted world domination, which set off a warning in Rey's mind. She didn't trust this new empire, but everyone else seemingly did.  
Even if the new empire was taking a vote on whether or not to rule, so many people wanted them to that they would. Rey was afraid of what kind of new reign was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since word went around that the new empire was officially in charge. Nothing much different had happened, except for a few shipments of food and water had been sent to the village.  
Rey was alseep until a bright light swept across her window and caught her closed eyes. As she gathered her wits out of a groggy sleep, she realized she heard footsteps. There were many, but they stepped as if to make sure they weren't heard. Rey was immediately suspicious.  
She pulled back her tattered curtain just enough to see soldiers quietly making their way around the sand to her house. Quickly she ducked away, wondering why in the world they would be coming for her. She was trying to decide what to do when she heard the lock on her small wooden door wobble around; someone was picking at it.  
Rey scrambled as silently as she could to get under her bed to hide, hoping they didn't search her house thoroughly.  
Soon the lock fell onto the ground, and the door creaked open on its own from being on a slope. The soldiers stepped in, the guns they were carrying having flashlights built on them to scan her house. To her dismay they started turning over things, such as her table and chairs. They looked in her oven, threw back her thin blanket from her bed, then finally flipped over the entire piece of furniture. They pointed their guns at her, the lights almost blinding, and ordered her to stand down and place her hands on her head. Before she could decide whether to refuse or comply, a gunshot went off multiple times within the house. Rey cringed, closing her eyes, but soon realized it wasn't she who was shot. She looked to see one of the soldiers taking off her helmet, casting the identity of soldier aside.  
"C'mon! I'm rescuing you now!" the man in front of her said, holding out his hand to help her up.  
"What?!" Rey exclaimed.  
"Just c'mon, before the backup comes!" he said, grabbing her hand and yanking her off the ground. Soldiers ere coming to the front of the house, so the man pulled her around the back.  
"You don't need to hold my hand," Rey insisted, yanking it out of his. She always took pride in her independence and didn't accept pity from anyone.  
"Sorry," was all the man said, looking frightened.  
"Were you in disguise to infiltrate the mission?" Rey asked him.  
"No!" he shouted as a small explosive gunshot boomed not too far behind them.  
"You were really a solider?" Rey continued to inquire.  
"Yeah, but I don't have a ship, so we're just kinda running right now!" he wailed.  
Rey nodded and ran faster, outrunning the man who saved her. She parked her vehicle far away and hidden, so that no one would steal it. That's where she was going to now.  
When she got to the spot in the sand, she shouted to the man who was now far behind, "Help me dig!"  
When he caught up, he did help, and soon Rey was able to climb aboard. "Get on!" she instructed to the man as well, and he obeyed. The vehicle zoomed away, Rey dialing it to its maximum speed, and not stopping.  
"Why did the soldiers come after me?" she asked the man.  
"I really don't know," he answered, "but I'd looked at your criminal record, but you'd never done anything. I knew they wanted to kill you unfairly."  
"Kill me?!" Rey exclaimed.  
"That was the mission: find the girl and kill her," he said. "They don't ever tell us why."  
"You've been on multiple missions before, then?" Rey inquired.  
"Just two. One was to retrieve a file from someplace, and the other was to locate eight individuals. That one was on-base, though," he explained.  
"What's your name?" Rey asked.  
"FN-2187," he replied.  
"I'm Rey," she said, and they continued to ride away.


End file.
